


Impeccable

by ferix79



Series: FFXV Kinktober 2017 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Multi, OT3, Pantyhose, Quickies, Tights, Vaginal Sex, very small bit of gray-ace Noctis here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: Luna and Ignis sneak away from a party for some quick and dirty sex.





	Impeccable

**Author's Note:**

> AU where nothing bad happens and Luna and Noctis are happily married, but Ignis wants somma dat™ and no one has a problem with sharing. 
> 
> (Side note this is definitely Ignis/Luna/Noctis, not Ignis/Luna and Luna/Noctis. Everybody loves everybody here.)

_This party is so boring, Ignis. I could have just stayed home and spent the evening with you or Noct._

**_But both myself and Noctis’ presence was required, so it was either the party or an evening alone._ **

Luna huffed, scowling at her partner’s reply. At least she was alone out on a balcony, so no passing party guest could tell her to put on a smile.

**_It could still be arranged that you spend the night with me, if you’re interested._ **

_Go on._

**_Meet me in the spare room on the third floor in 20 minutes._ **

Hm, an interesting proposal.

Luna did as she was asked, opening the door to the old smoking room exactly twenty minutes later, no more and no less. A table lamp on the far end of the room lit the room with a dim glow. As soon as the door was shut Luna was grabbed ‘round the waist and pulled back against someone’s chest.

“Impeccable timing as always, Your Majesty,” Ignis growled into her ear, his hands curling around her hips and straying lower, pressing with clear intentions through the fabric of her dress.

“Who did you leave Noctis with this time?” she asked, reaching back to run a hand through his hair.

Ignis hesitated, “…no one he can’t handle.” Luna chuckled, but didn’t press further.

“Come, before he gets angry and actually starts looking,” he teased pulling Luna back, further into the room.

They stumbled over each other’s feet, kissing until Luna’s back met the sofa in the center of the room. This would have to be quick, they both knew—quick and with little evidence left behind. Luna had already unbuckled Ignis’ belt and pulled his cock free of his undergarments by the time he hiked up her dress and realized that they had a minor…issue.

“ _Who_ wears a full body tight with a regular evening gown?” Ignis hissed, his hands holding her dress up around her waist. He didn’t really have anywhere _else_ to put them at the moment.

“Someone who doesn’t want to look lumpy, that’s who,” she shot back, patting down Ignis’ pockets until she found what she was looking for. “At least I’m not wearing knickers. Haven’t you got a pocketknife in here or—ah! There it is,” she pulled the folded tool free of his trouser pocket.

“What on Eos are you planning with tha—oh,” Ignis could only watch, dumbfounded, as Luna unhooked the knife, planted a heel on the low end table next to them, and cut a tiny hole in the crotch of her tights. After that it was quickly folded and stashed away again, and this time she came out of Ignis’ pocket with a condom.

“And you come here acting like this was all _spontaneous_ and _unplanned_ ,” she teased, using air quotes for emphasis.

“A gentleman always comes prepared, and don’t you come crying to me when you have an unplanned—”

She shut his mouth with a kiss, using a hand to stroke him to full hardness in the meantime. By the time he was ready all of her lipstick was gone, smeared across his lips and neck.

“Just going to stand there all night, then?” she pestered him as his hands hovered over her tights.

“You really want me to just…rip them? Wide open?”

Luna hooked her finger in the hole and tore the delicate material open a few more inches. “Ignis, love, I own dozens of these. It’s really not a big deal,” she explained, giggling.

Well, as long as he had her permission, he’d do anything a lady asked.

Ignis hooked two fingers from each hand through Luna’s tights and ripped them open from her lower belly all the way down to her ass. She gasped as the sudden rush of cool air, conveniently stumbling closer to Ignis until she was rutting up against his hard cock.

He took the hint and reached down between them, taking his cock in hand and guiding it into her with ease. She moaned, long and satisfied, as he sunk in, her pussy clenching and stretching around him until he was completely sheathed within her. In a spur of pride Ignis hooked her knee into his elbow and lifted her leg off the table, supporting her and giving her the chance to wrap her leg around his waist as he started thrusting.

They fucked hard and fast once the pace was set, leaving no time for kisses or whispered endearments. Luna felt lucky that Ignis was fairly taller than her—not _too_ tall, but tall and strong enough to hold her when she gave in and put most of her weight onto him.

No, he didn’t bat an eyelash. He held on, shifted his legs farther apart to bear their weight better, and then reached between their bodies to play with her clit. Her thighs shook with his rapid strokes, her rhythm broken as she tried to meet each of his thrusts. Impeccable bastard, perfect even in sex.

Just a few more well placed thrusts had her coming all over his cock, her pussy contracting so tight around him that he didn’t dare keep the same pace as before. He waited, relishing in each tight contraction as it came, and then brought himself to completion with a few more thrusts into her tight vagina.

They both groaned as his softening cock slipped out of her, dripping wet with her cum, and Luna brought her leg back down to the ground, her dress still hiked up around her waist. Astrals, she would be feeling that in the morning, she thought as she massaged her hip, but she was lucky enough to have two caring partners at her side to massage out any cramps.

The moved with no urgency as they cleaned up and disposed of the condom, partially because they were still sensitive from a good fuck, but also because they had no real desire to get back to the party. 

Of course, Noctis chose that moment to burst through the door of the dim room.

“ _There_ you guys are! Do you have any idea how long I—” he interrupted himself with a dramatic gasp upon seeing Luna, dress still ‘round her waist, cleaning the wetness off her inner thighs with a tissue, “ _Luna,_ I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t mean to, I didn’t know…” he averted his eyes, a bright red blush coloring his cheeks as he stammered.

“Noctis, darling, we’re _married_ ,” she said with a breathy laugh, tossing the tissue in the bin and letting her dress fall back to her feet. She sauntered across the room to lift his chin back up and then pressed a kiss to his cheek in reassurance, “please, you’re fine. I don’t ever want you to feel ashamed to look at me.”

A small smile and love lit up Noctis’ eyes as his hands rested around her hips in a comfortable, happy embrace—and she returned the gesture. Ignis, however, was not so welcome to their loving embrace.

“No, no,” Noctis batted him away with one hand, the other hugging Luna closer to him, “do you have any _idea_ how long that old guy talked my ear off? He showed me pictures of his _kids_. He told me about his _sex life_ ,” Noctis’ voice dropped to a whisper, as if they were discussing the most heinous topic in a crowded room.

Luna giggled as her two boys bickered, wrapping her arm around Noctis’ waist and pulling him towards the room’s exit.

**Author's Note:**

> The headcanons are pretty subtle in this one, but if you squint there’s a little bit of gray-ace Noctis here. He doesn’t really know how to feel about sex but he still has a lot of feelings for his wife and unofficial husband lol.
> 
> I'm also on Twitter @ferix_writes


End file.
